The Beauty and The Best
by chensation
Summary: Baekhyun yang cantik tapi bodoh, dengan Chanyeol yang sempurna disertai berbagai rahasia dalam dirinya. main cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, ChanBaek, GS! official pair EXO in here! school life. girl for uke


Byun Baekhyun. Seorang siswi sekolah menengah atas yang dianggap 'aib' di kelasnya. Memang sadis, tapi pada kenyataannya dialah yang _terbodoh _di seluruh kelas sepuluh lainnya. Padahal sekolah yang ditempatinya merupakan lingkungan dari orang-orang elit. Banyak yang langsung menggosipkan kalau orangtua Baekhyun melakukan praktek suap-lah, Baekhyun masih ada ikatan saudara sama kepala sekolahnya-lah. Dan jawaban yang terbenar, adalah Baekhyun merupakan anak dalam. Dari TK dia sudah bersekolah di S.M School.

"Pantas saja! Orang sebodoh dia kok bisa masuk sekolah seperti ini!? Ternyata itu toh alasannya!"

"Iya, dibandingkan dengan nasib saudaraku yang hampir berhasil mengikuti tes setelah mati-matian berjuang, tapi maut merenggut nyawanya duluan karena kecelakaan.."

"Heh! Biar saja Baekhyun dihantui oleh saudaramu itu! Biar tahu rasa!"

Sangat jelas Baekhyun bisa mendengar ucapan dari beberapa siswi lain yang masih sekelas dengannya itu. Karena pada dasarnya mereka sengaja mengeraskan suara mereka. Baekhyun tentu saja panas mendengarnya. Hatinya jengkel dan ia hampir bertindak diluar kendali emosinya.

"Sudah! Baekhyun, sudah! Jangan diladeni atau mereka semakin meginjak-injak dirimu!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menahan lengan Baekhyun agar tak mendekati gadis-gadis bermulut besar tersebut. Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam, namun karena tindakan sahabatnya, Baekhyun pun mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Tapi selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar, Kyungsoo! Ini belum satu tahun tapi mereka terus mencoba agar aku ingin membunuh mereka saja!" Akhirnya air di kelopak mata Baekhyun tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Ya, selama ini semua orang seperti membenci Baekhyun tanpa alasan. Sudah tak mau menjadikan Baekhyun teman mereka, pakai mengejek pula. Setiap hari! Sampai akhirnya tuhan mengirimkan Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun untuk menjadi satu-satunya seseorang yang mampu menahan emosi Baekhyun, menghibur Baekhyun ketika sedih, dan menolong Baekhyun ketika kesusahan.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Aku bersyukur karena ada kau..." Baekhyun menerima pelukan Kyungsoo dan menangis dalam dekapan gadis berambut hitam dan bermata besar itu. Dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang, Kyungsoo belai rambut sahabatnya agar tenang. Tak peduli meski kemudian banyak orang berbisik disekitar mereka.

Saat di kelas, tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang mencolek bahu Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Tidakkah kau gerah, selalu saja ketika kau didekat Baekhyun, dirimu ikut dijauhi dan dibicarakan?" Pertanyaan siswi yang tidak jelas itu jelas membuat Kyungsoo tersindir. Segera ia balas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ngomong apa sih!? Tidak penting sekali."

"Daripada kau selalu mendapat resiko karena sudah bersahabat dengan orang buangan, mending kau kumpul sama kita-kita mulai sekarang. Kan lebih asyik dan sepantaran denganmu!"

"Diam!" bentak Kyungsoo akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang sejahat itu. Tapi orang lain sudah mengejek sahabatnya, jadi Kyungsoo tidak bisa terima!

"Maafkan aku.. Tolong jangan jelekkan Baekhyun lagi kalau memang dia tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu." Kyungsoo kembali membalikkan badan ke depan. Mengacuhkan bisikan tentang dirinya yang tepat di belakangnya.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui kejadian tersebut langsung merasa bersalah. Ia langsung gelisah dalam hati, pernahkan Kyungsoo berpikiran seperti yang dikatakan siswi brengsek tadi? Pernahkah Kyungsoo ada niat meninggalkannya?

Baekhyun tidak mau sendirian lagi!

"Nah, anak-anak, sebelum saya membagi hasil ujian kalian, pak guru ada pengumuman sebentar. Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk untuk kalian!" Saat menghadap para muridnya, sang guru paruh baya itu sedikit tegas dalam berucap. Membuat suasana kelas jadi tegang.

"Sepertinya saya akan memberi kabar baik dahulu. Karena melihat reaksi kalian yang terlalu syok." Ucapan dari wali kelas disambut helaan nafas lega seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Yaitu, Do Kyungsoo siswi dari kelas kita, mendapat peringkat ketiga terbaik di ujian mid semester dua ini diantara murid kelas sepuluh lainnya. Beri dia _applouse_!" Serentak setelah pemberitahuan dari pak guru, seluruh murid bertepuk tangan untuk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang masih tidak menyangka justru tidak ikut bertepuk tangan. Ia hanya menatap diam Kyungsoo yang tersipu dan berterima kasih atas sorakan selamat dari semuanya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun iri. Dan merasa Kyungsoo mengkhianatinya entah kenapa..

"Berita buruknya adalah.." Seketika kelas kembali diam juga tegang. Apalagi si guru sengaja menggantungkan apa yang hendak beliau sampaikan.

"Kalau di ujian semester nanti lagi-lagi yang terburuk adalah dari kelas kita, kalian pantas mendapatkan hukuman memberi layanan masyarakat selama seminggu!"

JDERRR

Pernyataan sang wali kelas seakan-akan petir menyambar di siang bolong bagi semua penghuni kelas. Dan tatapan mereka kecuali Kyungsoo, langsung tertuju tajam kearah Baekhyun. Membuat gadis imut namun bodoh itu ciut.

"Saya disini tidak akan menyebutkan siapa orangnya. Yang penting dengan adanya ancaman seperti itu, jangan santai dalam belajar, usahakan lebih giat lagi agar kalian tidak mendapat hukuman!" Wali kelas segera meredakan keributan yang langsung merebak. Secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Akan mulai saya bagikan hasil ujian masing-masing sesuai abjad. Ahn Daejun!"

"Saya!"

Begitulah seterusnya, saat wali kelas menyebutkan nama, yang merasa pemilik nama segera maju untuk mendapat secarik kertas berisi hasil ujian mid semesternya. Semua berakhir senang sampai kemudian..

"Byun Baekhyun!" Setelah nama itu menggema di seluruh kelas, berbagai tatapan sinis menuju pada si malang Baekhyun. Saat dia lewat pun tak jarang ejekan ia dapatkan.

"Pasti nilainya nol semua!"

"Tidak pernah serius belajar sih!"

"Mending mati saja daripada melihat hasil ujiannya!"

Ya ampun, begitu sakit hati Baekhyun menahan ini semua. Ia harus menguatkan diri meski rasanya ingin menangis. Kalau bisa, dirinya akan menampar orang-orang yang sudah berani mencibirnya!

"Byun Baekhyun, belajarlah lebih keras lagi atau aku tak bisa membantumu." Ucapan miris sang wali kelas hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan lesu oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan dia sendiri takut melihat kertas yang diberikan gurunya. Rasanya ingin langsung dibuang ke tempat sampah saja.

"Oh ya, sepulang sekolah nanti temui guru Im di ruang kesiswaan."

_Diceramahi lagi? Oh, yang benar saja!_

"Baik, pak guru." Baekhyun tak kuasa mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekedar membalas tatapan sang guru. Ia langsung berniat kembali duduk di bangkunya. Ketika sudah sampai, Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan langsung menepuk pundaknya khawatir.

"Apa? Guru Kim menyuruhmu apa tadi?"

"Seperti biasa, menemui guru Yoona di kesiswaan." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum miris. Mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Aku yakin hal baik yang kau dapatkan!" sorak Kyungsoo mencoba mengisi Baekhyun dengan semangatnya. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo redup, takjub akan sahabatnya itu. Padahal ia sudah sempat iri pada Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo masih sebaik itu padanya.

"Terima kasih, Soo..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun jadi sendirian saat jam terakhir sudah selesai. Kyungsoo ada rapat OSIS, jadi tak bisa menyertai Baekhyun saat keluar kelas. Karena Baekhyun ada keperluan dengan guru Im Yoona di kesiswaan, ia bilang akan menunggu Kyungsoo sampai selesai untuk tetap pulang bersama. Mungkin saja urusan masing-masing berakhir bebarengan.

"Duduk dulu, Baekhyun-ah." Guru cantik dan sabar itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun pada kursi di depan mejanya. Dia tersenyum manis saat memperhatikan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah murid yang enak dipandang, cantik, imut, dan rapi. Lagipula perilaku Baekhyun jauh lebih sopan dari siswi-siswi lain yang meremehkan guru mereka. Sayang, Baekhyun bodohnya kelewatan.

"Masih merasa keberatan, sayang?" tanya guru Im lembut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lesu sebagai jawaban sampai kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Kenapa kau kupanggil kesini... adalah untuk meminta persetujuanmu," tambah sang guru. Baekhyun mendongak dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Dalam hal apa, bu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Yoona mengambil kacamata dari hidungnya dahulu dan membersihkan benda tersebut sebelum menjawab.

"Apa kau mengambil beberapa les privat di rumah?"

"Iya. Tapi samasekali tidak efektif.."

"Nah, kau sudah tidak memerlukan itu setelahnya." Kini senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Yoona. Tapi tetap saja ketidaktahuan masih mengusik Baekhyun.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang anda rencanakan kepada saya?"

"Menyarankanmu seorang tutor untuk menolong nilai-nilaimu. Seumuran denganmu dan dari kelas 10-2." Kini kuriositas Baekhyun terjawab sudah oleh jawaban Yoona. Mata siswi itu seketika terbuka lebar.

_Tutor?_

"Aku akan membuat ini sebagai kejutan! Kalau kau berminat mengambil tutormu, kau harus datang kemari lagi esok hari setelah jam pelajaran terakhir. Jadi waktu berpikirmu hanya nanti malam saja. Bagaimana?" Yoona memberikan tawaran terakhir membuat Baekhyun bimbang. Akankah tutor lebih efektif daripada privat di rumah?

Tapi Baekhyun mencoba percaya kepada saran gurunya.

"Akan saya pikirkan. Jadi guru Im akan menunggu saya kan?" ujar Baekhyun balik tanya. Yoona hanya mengangguk setuju seraya tersenyum.

"Iya. Jadi sekarang cepatlah pulang dan istirahat. Ingat! Jangan keluyuran ya!"

"Haha. Tentu saja tidak, guru Im! Saya permisi dulu."

Dan beranjaklah Baekhyun hendak menyusul Kyungsoo yang ia pikir juga sudah selesai.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas keluar dari hidung Baekhyun yang seketika lesu. Dalam pesan, Kyungsoo memberitahukan kalau rapatnya masih sedikit lama serta meminta maaf atas itu. Tapi yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanya memakluminya.

_Orang sibuk. _Batin Baekhyun sambil berdecak. Karena menunggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa itu membosankan, Baekhyun pun menghibur diri dengan jalan-jalan.

Terpintaslah di benaknya untuk menengok stadion basket sekolah. Melihat seseorang yang selama ini memang hanya bisa dipandang Baekhyun dari jauh. Orang yang membuat dada Baekhyun sesak saat memikirkan dirinya. Tambatan hati Baekhyun...

Walau bodohnya minta ampun, Baekhyun masih bisa naksir cowok juga. Kualitas tinggi! Sudah badannya tinggi, tampan, berprestasi pula. Pikiran Baekhyun sampai melayang kemana-mana saat memperhatikan setiap lincah geraknya dari tempat duduk penonton yang tersedia di stadion. Baekhyun senang juga ternyata tim sedang ada kegiatan esktra.

"Kris! Tangkap!"

Ah, bahkan ketika namanya disebut oleh salahsatu rekan tim, jantung Baekhyun langsung berdegup tak karuan. Pipinya memanas dan Baekhyun tak bisa memudar senyum sambil terus mengekor pandang pada Kris.

Ya, Kris Wu dari kelas 11 sang kapten basket sekolah-lah yang mampu mencuri hati Baekhyun. Sayang, sosok keduanya terlalu jauh. Memang Baekhyun menawan, tapi otaknya payah. Sedang Kris? Sempurna. Tak punya kekurangan apapun dan pastinya banyak gadis mengincarnya. Tentu saja saingan Baekhyun terlalu berat sehingga dia takut mendekati Kris meski kenyataannya pemuda gagah itu-kabarnya-tidak punya pacar.

"YA! Kau yang disana, AWAS!"

Karena terlanjur tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun sampai tidak dapat mendengar teriakan yang bahkan sangat keras itu. Meski diulang-ulang pun Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat Kris yang... tunggu, meneriakinya?

"AWAS!"

DUAKK

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega sekeluarnya dia dari ruang OSIS. Setelah menyahuti beberapa ucapan "sampai besok" dari beberapa rekan OSIS lain, Kyungsoo segera menuju stadion basket sekolah seperti yang disampaikan Baekhyun lewat pesan singkat.

Baru saja Kyungsoo masuk pintu stadion, dia tidak sengaja menemukan segerombolan anggota tim yang entah mengililingi apa itu saat sedang mengedar pandangan mencari Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo tak dapat menemukan sahabatnya. Sampai akhirnya suara salahsatu siswa mengejutkannya.

"Chanyeol, kau harus tanggung jawab sampai membuat seorang gadis pingsan begini! Cepat bawa dia ke UKS!"

"Tapi guru Jung pasti sudah pulang dan mengunci UKS!" sahut pemuda yang sepertinya pemilik nama yang disebut temannya tadi. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan perhatiannya sekarang berpusat pada sekumpulan siswa-siswa basket tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu.

"BAEKHYUN!?" teriak Kyungsoo spontan. Langsung saja kaki mungilnya berlari ke gerombolan tak jauh dari posisinya. Memaksa meminta celah agar dapat memastikan siapa yang sedang para anggota basket ributkan.

Dan benar, itu Baekhyun yang terkapar dengan banyak darah di hidungnya.

"Ya ampun! Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo histeris seraya menutup mulutnya saat jatuh berlutut mendekati sahabatnya. Mengerti kalau temannya sudah datang, pemuda yang asalnya menahan Baekhyun, berganti menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya kalian menghentikan darahnya, malah bengong saja! Aigo, Baekhyun.." Kyungsoo kalang kabut mengambil kotak obat kecil yang selalu ia bawa untuk jaga-jaga dari tasnya. Semua pemuda yang mengelilinginya hanya bisa terpaku mendengar amarah Kyungsoo. Dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo mulai menahan darah di hidung Baekhyun dengan kapas.

Pada dasarnya Baekhyun tidak suka bau minyak kayu putih, ia pun merasa terganggu pada aroma yang justru dibencinya malah mulai diciumnya. Seketika matanya terbuka perlahan dan kepalanya langsung terasa pening sekali.

"Aduhh... Kyungsoo?"

"Baekhyun!? Kau sadar!? Syukurlah..." Kyungsoo tersenyum lega seketika melihat sahabatnya baik-baik saja sekarang. Tentu saja Baekhyun kaget banyak pemuda-ehm-tampan ada di sekitarnya dan memusatkan perhatian padanya. Kris juga ada dalam salahsatu dari mereka!

"A-apa yang terjadi..? Kenapa ak_" Baekhyun terhenti. Dia terkesiap karena menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku kena bola.."

"Maafkan aku. Aku melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja." Seketika Baekhyun menoleh pada seseorang yang seperti menjadi jawaban amarahnya. Baekhyun menatap pemuda tersebut sengit, mengambil bola yang kebetulan tak berada jauh darinya, dan..

DUAKK

Baekhyun melakukan pembalasan meski pemuda yang bersalah kepadanya tidak sampai pingsan maupun mimisan. Ya, Baekhyun melempar bola basket keras sekali tepat mengenai kepala siswa itu.

"ADUH! YA! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"KAU MEMBUATKU TERBENTUR BOLA SAMPAI MIMISAN DAN SEKARANG KEPALAKU SAKIT SEKALI! JADI TERIMA BALASANNYA!"

_Kau juga membuatku malu tepat di hadapan Kris! Shit._

"Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja! Kau tidak patut melakukan itu padaku!" Bentakan pemuda itu melawan bentakan Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Ia merasa pening di kepalanya menjadi-jadi. Rasanya dia sangat marah juga terhadap Baekhyun sekarang.

"Bahkan aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menghindar tapi kau tidak menghiraukannya!"

"Alasan tak masuk akal! Hanya pemain bodoh yang melemparkan bola kearah bangku penonton!"

"Sudah, sudah! Baekhyun ayo pulang saja!" Kyungsoo yang tidak senang dengan keadaan panas disaat seperti ini langsung melerai dan menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun. Sebelum pemuda yang sempat adu mulut dengan Baekhyun membalas kalimatnya.

Sambil membuang muka dengan penuh emosi, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan stadion beserta para anggota tim basket yang menahan tawa. Menurut saja ketika Kyungsoo masih menariknya sambil mengomelinya.

"Hehe.. Park Chanyeol, kesan yang bagus untuk seorang gadis."

"Diam!" Pemuda yang bersalah pada Baekhyun menyentak teman yang mengejeknya sambil mengelus kepala malangnya.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti melamunkan Kris terus makanya jadi begitu!" Kyungsoo mengomel seperti marah kepada anaknya. Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibir menggerutu.

"Sudahlah, Soo. Aku ini kesakitan, jangan dimarahi dong.."

"Lagipula kenapa sih kau pakai membalas pakai emosi segala!? Kan sudah ada perkataan maaf, masih mending juga anak tadi itu mengaku."

"Ya! Tapi aku dipermalukan di depan Kris! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya!? Haaiiiiss, aku ingin mengubur wajahku dalam-dalam!"

"Kau yang mempermalukanku!" Kyungsoo membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah dengan jutek. Seketika Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan langsung merajuk pada Kyungsoo agar dimaafkan.

"Kyungsoo-yaa~ jangan begitu, dong. Aku janji tidak akan begitu lagi.." Baekhyun memeluk begitu saja tubuh kurus Kyungsoo dari belakang. Saat Kyungsoo menoleh pun yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah Baekhyun yang sengaja dibuat melas.

"Cih, jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu. Menjijikkan tahu!" Meski Kyungsoo berniat mengejek sahabatnya, namun akhirnya dia dapat tertawa. Membuat Baekhyun kesal sekaligus lega.

"Ya! Kyungsoo jahat!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Kyungsoo yang masih menertawakannya.

"Oh ya, tadi guru Im bilang apa?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa selaku mengganti topik pembicaraan. Baekhyun tampak tidak tertarik untuk menceritakannya.

"Aku disarankan tutor oleh guru Yoona. Katanya tutor tersebut bisa diandalkan."

"Tutor!? Waahh.. siapa? Dari kelas mana?" Justru yang antusias adalah Kyungsoo disini. Padahal tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Baekhyun jadi bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa. Tapi kata guru Yoona dia masih seumuran kita dan dari kelas 10-2. Kalau aku penasaran, aku harus ke ruang kesiswaan lagi besok setelah jam pelajaran berakhir."

"Kalau begitu datanglah!" Kyungsoo begitu saja menyahut dengan semangat. Apa dia _benar-benar _penasaran dengan tutor Baekhyun?

"Jika kau sudah tahu siapa, beritahu aku secepatnya ya!"

"Iya iya.." jawab Baekhyun agak malas. Kyungsoo di sebelahnya cuma meringis lebar.

.

.

.

"Kita ketemuan di taman ya!" Kyungsoo mengingatkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum melenggang duluan meninggalkan kelas. Baekhyun yang masih membereskan beberapa barangnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega setelah semua beres. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu antusias hari ini. Tidak sabar bertemu tutor baru sih!

Baekhyun sempat menebak-nebak tidak sabaran. Yang ia dengar tentang peringkat untuk ujian mid semestes dua yang terlaksana beberapa hari lalu itu, peringkat pertama adalah Kim Joonmyun dari 10-3, dan peringkat dua adalah Park Chanyeol dari... kelas 10-2.

Apa orangnya adalah Park Chanyeol? Apa tutor Baekhyun itu Chanyeol? Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu yang mana Chanyeol itu. Padahal biasanya kan orang pintar itu populer, tapi Baekhyun justru tidak mengenalnya. Aish! Baekhyun itu sudah bodoh, ketinggalan jaman lagi.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan meski hanya sekejap saja, Baekhyun menabrak seseorang di hadapannya. Tepat mengenai dada bidang orang tersebut, itu berarti, orangnya sangat tinggi sekali?

"Kau lagi!?" Suara dari pemuda yang ditabrak Baekhyun terdengar tidak ramah. Namun familiar. Seketika emosi Baekhyun naik juga setelah menyadari siapa itu sehingga segera mendongak.

"Oh.. jadi aku bisa bertemu juga disini seorang pemain basket yang tidak becus?" sindir Baekhyun dengan wajah meremehkan. Tentu saja pemuda yang dikatainya tidak terima.

"Saking saja kau cewek jadi tidak akan kutampar mulutmu." Ucapan dingin, itulah yang didapatkan Baekhyun dari pemuda tinggi-semampai di hadapannya. Baekhyun tetap tak mau kalah.

"Makanya kalau punya mata dipakai dong, jangan dibuat hiasan saja! Melempar bola saja sampai merugikan orang lain!"

"Kau yang pakai telingamu! Dibentaki tetap saja tidak menghiraukan!"

"YA!" sentak Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Sampai kemudian seorang guru cantik dengan aksen khas guru sabarnya datang sebelum perang bertambah panas.

"Hei, hei, kalian bahkan pakai bertengkar dulu sebelum masuk kelasku? Itu berarti.. kalian sudah saling akrab ya?" Seketika dua murid di hadapan Yoona menoleh padanya agak terkejut. Tapi Im Yoona yang murah senyum langsung menampakkan sisi termanisnya itu.

"Baguslah..."

"A-apa maksud anda?" tanya pemuda yang masih belum dikenal Baekhyun namanya tapi justru sudah dua kali geger dengan dirinya. Baekhyun sempat menatapnya sengit karena merasa sudah didahului untuk bertanya pada Yoona.

"Perkenalkan Baekhyun, dia tutormu, Park Chanyeol."

APA.

.

.

.

_**Saya hadir dengan ChanBaek! *tebarkissing* Gimana? Gimana? Bosenin ya? Jelek ya? Apa para readers tercinta saya ada yang penasaran? Kalau begitu reviews pwease~ biar saya ada semangat buat ngelanjutinnya~! Beri komentar anda sebagai bentuk cinta anda kepada saya *plakk :D**_


End file.
